Android Gohan
by Major Session
Summary: Gohan got pretty messed up in his fight against Bojack and it took the use of doctor Gero's reaserch to save him. How will this affect Gohan and his going to highschool? How will it affect his relatioship with Videl? Gh/Vid
1. No Tears To Weep

"..." speaking

'...' thoughts

(...) Authors Note

Disclaimer: I own DBZ only in the magical land of my imagination. SO THERE!

* * *

**Android Gohan**

**Chapter 1: No Tears to Weep**

****

* * *

"How ironic that your father's death was the key to our escape, I so wanted to thank him personally but now you'll have to do it for me." Bojack smirked as he continued to crush Gohan in a massive bear hug.

"AAAAARRRAAAAHHHH!!" Gohan screamed throwing his head back as blood erupted from his throat.

"King Kai there must be something we can do!" Goku uttered furiously spinning to face the blue god.

"Uh uh." King Kai replied shaking his head.

Bojack chuckled at the groans of pain Gohan made as he continued to crush the life out of the 12 year old demi-saiyan

Gohan screamed as he felt his vertebrae begin to crack and break under the enormous pressure. His tortured cry echoed over the decimated mock city. It washed over the still forms of Piccolo, Miria Trunks and Vegeta all unconscious from the battle with the galactic warriors.

Drowning in his own blood as the life was squeezed out of him Gohan choked out one word "Father." before going limp.

"My son needs my help." Goku growled placing to fingers to his head and vanishing.

"You can't go Goku you're dead!" the shocked King Kai cried clutching at the air where Goku had been.

"Hmm hmm hmm" Bojack laughed as he continued to crush the limp form in his grasp.

"Yaaaarrhh!" a fist collided with Bojak's face eliciting a spray of purple blood from the tyrant's mouth and knocking him back, causing him to release Gohan both of whom now toppled off the roof's edge.

With a crash and a cloud of dust Bojack ploughed into the dirt making a small crater.

"Wake up, the world is depending on you Gohan." Goku said his voice echoing strangely as he looked down at his son cradle in his arms, a golden aura surrounding them both.

"Father?" Gohan groaned as he opened his eyes to stare up at the impossible image of his father.

"Believe in yourself son, unleash your true power! It's the only way." Goku said as he faded leaving Gohan lying on the hard earth.

"Yes sir." Gohan nodded still lying down.

The other three Galactic Warriors leapt down to surround their fallen leader as he clambered back to his feet.

With a groan Bojack shook his head as he regained his footing. "Was that... Goku?"

With a pained moan Gohan rolled onto his stomach, his tussled black hair swaying slightly as he spat the blood out of his throat on the parched earth. A golden aura surrounded his hand for a moment as Gohan felt the fires of determination stoked by his father's words, fuelling his rage, the power to do what he must.

Gohan stood, fired up, facing away from his opponents he called to heavens "I know you're out there father, you came back to save me and I won't let you down!" Gohan screamed the last part as the golden energy of a super saiyan flared around him, hair flashing to golden and eyes changing to a bright turquoise. "AAAAARRRAAAHHHH" Gohan cried again his resolve stiffened by his father's words and his own determination to honour his father whose uniform he wore. The orange gi rippled and swayed in the howling winds over the dark blue undershirt at the dust storm that exploded around the young hero. Spinning on his foot as the dust settled the young saiyan warrior faced the Galactic Warriors despite his injuries.

"I know your kind, you think you can just waltz in here and take our planet." Gohan growled through bloodied teeth as lightning crackled in front of his face.

Bojack chuckled at the young warrior, convinced of his own supremacy.

"But you forgot one thing. I'm my father's SSSOOOOOOOOONNNN!!" Gohan screamed as light exploded from the ground and the aura surrounding him. Cracks raced across the shaking ground, as the surrounding buildings were reduced to rubble, their supports blown away by the sheer power being unleashed.

The crowd screamed and cowered back in the central stadium as they watched the static on screen, most to terrified to run. Bulma clutched at young Trunks, held in her arms as the ceiling shook and dust feel along with flakes of concrete. It felt as if the world itself was shaking.

The wind howled around the island as bolts of blue lightning scythed from the bruised clouds above to slam into the island and ocean alike whilst the waves seethed upon the boiling sea. The water began to glow with a strange golden light before bolts of yellow energy burst from the ocean to strike at the skies above.

Muscles bulging and hair standing up in dizzying spikes Gohan continued to ascend as bolts of electricity sparked and writhed within the pulsing golden light that surrounded him.

Bojack growled eyes widening in the beginnings of fear as the dust swirled like smoke as Gohan completed his transformation, he beheld a power the universe had only seen once before.

Striding through the settling dust Gohan approached the awaiting monsters, the dust pushed away from his glowing form.

"Boojin, Bedo." Bojack croaked and two of the remaining four charged forward to land either side of the approaching hero. Raising their arms they began to use the same energy binding move they had used earlier to devastating effect. Straight bolts of blue ki leap from their hands to ensnare the golden warrior, wrapping around his arms, chest and legs, pulsing like sparks.

However this time it seemed to have no affect as Gohan continued his slow advance despite the efforts made to restrain him or his substantial injuries.

Stopping between the two Gohan screamed again, blowing the pathetic attempt to constrain him away, buckling and shattering the ground beneath and around him with his power. Though the smoke screen Boojin and Bedo tried to attack, emitting fierce war cry's as they charged. Boojin was caught first with a fist to the stomach. The blow ripped him in half, purple blood splattering onto the ground before his half's exploded into dust. Bedo meet the same fate a moment later as a kick cut him in half also, blood spattering the orange uniform of his killer before he exploded.

Blood running past his eye from a cut on his forehead Gohan turned to face the Galactic Tyrant once more.

Zanguyan whimpered in fear as the young saiyan took flight in a low charge racing towards her and her master. Battered and ragged Gohan snarled as he rushed forward.

"HahahaHA!" Bojack laughed as he shoved Zanguyan forward before tossing an energy blast through her towards the approaching threat, hoping to catch him off guard but disintegrating her in the process.

Gohan leap up dodging the attack which sailed harmlessly beneath him. The blast sailed on and obliterated one of the few buildings still standing, leaving a smoking crater in its wake.

Jumping up Bojack launched another blast at the defiant hero standing before him as Gohan landed. The beam connected catching Gohan off guard with its strength. It seared his flesh and tore his clothes, rending the flesh beneath. Gohan managed to hold in a cry of pain as the energy ravaged his body. Hands almost stripped to the bone where held up to try and protect his face as Gohan felt the searing heat of the blast peeling the skin from his bones.

And then it was over. Blood coursing down his ruined body Gohan still stood in open defiance.

"I will kill you!" Bojack yelled in fury at seeing the saiyan still standing, all be it in a terrible state.

"YYYAAAARRRHHHH!!" with a cry Bojack charged forward, towards the one who would dear challenge his might and caused his blood to run cold. Just before he struck Bojack's eye's widened in shock and pain as he felt an arm pierce his stomach. A skeletal hand erupted from Bojack's back in a spray of purple blood, shredding internal organs in transit.

Bojack stood there for a moment gasping in pain, still impaled upon Gohan emancipated arm groan in pain as realisation rose up and hit him like a zombie with a grudge (Terry Pratchett quote).

Gohan just stood there his eyes filled with fire as he saw the blurred outline of his foe's side through his seared eyes.

Stumbling back off the arm running him through, Bojack clutched at the gaping hole in his body. "You Fool! Any last words before you die?" Bojack ground out from behind gritted teeth before coughing up a gout of purple blood which splashed onto the ground at his feet.

Leaping back and standing up straight the green skinned, muscle bound behemoth placed both arms out straight at shoulder height. Spiky red mullet hair whipped back and forth in an unnatural breeze as he gathered energy in to two massive balls of green light in each of his outstretched hands.

"Actually Bojack," Gohan retorted at the green blur through his red seared vision "there is one that comes to mind." Cupping his hands together Gohan placed them behind his body as blue energy formed a ball between his fingers, light splaying forth between the gaps. "KAMEHAME..."

"GIGANTIC SLAMMER!" Bojack howled at his diminutive adversary as he brought his hands together unleashing a green wave of destruction.

"HHHAAAAAAAA!!" Gohan cried in return brining his hands forward and sending an opposing blue beam back at Bojack.

The beams meet with a blinding flash. Bojack didn't even get time to see what had happened before he felt his body being torn asunder by Gohan's kamehameha wave.

With a dying scream Bojack vanished with a flash of light never to be seen again. Lightning ravaged the sky as they were blinded by a flash of light that lit up half the horizon before both sea and sky returned to normal, a slightly cloudy but still sunny day with only a light breeze to ruffle the waters of the sea surrounding battle island.

With a rumbling as the rubble settled Gohan returned to normal, hair falling from its upsweep spikes to become an unruly black mess, golden aura and accompanying electricity fading. With barely a sigh Gohan fell back to crash land in the dirt, a splatter of blood accompanying him as he did so from his ruined limbs and shredded torso.

"Yup that's my boy." Goku said gazing down at his son from other world.

"Even though you had to break the rules so he could do it." King Kai said with a malicious grin.

With a startled look Goku spun around to face the blue faced smiling god. "I'm sorry how many have I broken?"

"I don't know ask the monkey, he's the one keeping score." King Kai replied with a snort before breaking into uncontrollable laughter, soon joined by Bubbles the monkey, Gregory the cricket and Goku himself.

* * *

"Mr Satan saves world twice." Krillin read from his hospital bed, bandages wrapping up his arms and head while tubes fed into his left hand. Lowering the paper Krillin gazed around at the rest of the room's occupants, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Bulma and young Trunks, Miria Trunks also bed ridden and in a slightly worse condition due to the whole in chest but still alive, Oolong, Puar, Chiaotzu, Tien, Piccolo and Chichi.

"Yeah when it comes to stealing credit from Gohan that guys a real pro." Oolong commented earning a few laughs from the others.

"How's Gohan doing?" Yamcha asked Chichi softly. Te rest of the rooms occupants stiffened as they waited for the answer. Gohan had been hurt really badly and had been rushed to a private room upon arrival where he was immediately placed on life support.

"It's..." Chichi tried twisting her apron."It's... It's not looking hopeful." She stammered Before bursting into tears.

Using her free arm Bulma pulled the younger women into a tight embrace. "There there Chichi, it'll be all alright. Gohan's one tough kid."

"Yeah he'll be fine, and if worst comes to worst there's always the dragon balls." Yamcha added.

This only caused Chichi to sob harder at the thought of losing her oldest son too, right when he'd just become a big brother too.

Shooting a venomous look at Yamcha Bulma tried to console the distraught Chichi "Don't worry about it; we won't let it come to that I promise."

Chichi sniffed and looked at her blue haired friend. "Thanks Bulma. I could really use your help, or rather, Gohan could. The doctors just don't know what to do. They're talking about amp... amp..." Chichi breathed in deeply. "They're saying they may need to amputate both his arms." And with that Chichi broke down again into more sobs.

Everyone around the room paled, they'd know Gohan was badly injured but this badly?

"What about a sensu bean?" Krillin suggested.

"We're all out and we won't have any more for a couple of months jet." Tien said morosely.

"Dende?" Krillin inquired

"There's only a limit to what he can heal and Gohan's past it, it appears." Piccolo said.

"Damn." Yamcha swore. "Surely there's something we can do? I mean that's the second time that kids saved all our lives, we owe t to him!"

"Your right Yamcha." Bulma said while rubbing Chichi's back as she cried onto her shoulder, her other arm still holding a sleeping baby Trunks. "I'll go take a look at him and then have it arranged for him to be transferred to Capsule Corp. in a couple of days, that should give me time to set up."

"Set up what?" Chiaotzu inquired.

"You'll just have to wait and see, I hope it doesn't come to it, but if needs must then by god I'll make Doctor Gero's research do some good in the world!" Bulma said leading Chichi out to go see Gohan again.

"What does she mean by that? And it's already done some good, look at my wife." Krillin said from his recumbent position on the bed.

"Who knows?" Yamcha answered him.

"Hmmm." Master Roshi murmured. "I wonder."

* * *

**Five days later**

"Alright bring him in here, gently." Bulma abolished the medical staff wheeling the bed containing Gohan into the main medical lab at Capsule Corp.. Soon followed by all the equipment currently needed to keep the young demi-saiyan alive the hospital staff retreated as a few of Bulma's scientist walked in followed by her father.

"Hey Dad, you brought everyone up to speed on what where going to be doing?" Bulma asked her grey haired father, his black cat permanently clamped to one shoulder.

"Yes dear, where all ready to begin." Dr. Briefs replied.

"Alright I'll just go tell Chichi and we can begin when I get back." Bulma said over her shoulder as she exited through the doorway.

"You sure you're okay with this Chichi?" Bulma asked he black haired friend as they sat on a couch in the living area of Capsule Corp..

Chichi nodded a determined glint in her eye as she cradled her newly born son, Goten, in her arms. "If if means my little Goten will have a brother and that my Gohan lives I'd do anything."

"Alright I'd best get back then and we'll begin. Why don't you go get some rest, the operation's going to take a long time, a day at the least despite all the prep work we've done. So you go rest so that the first thing that boy sees when he wakes up is his mother and his little brother."

"Alright, but you make sure he's ready to study as soon as possible."

Sweat ran down the back of Bulma's head "Ahh, sure thing."

"Alright there sweaty, ready to begin then hmm?" Dr. Briefs asked as Bulma walked back into the med lab, the other scientist she'd roped in glancing up from the schematics they'd been pouring over.

"Let's do it dad, Now had me those schematics of Android 17 and 16." Bulma instructed. Upon receiving them Bulma pinned them up to one wall, the complex diagrams of both androids covering the entire left wall whilst the right was covered by entirely new schematics of something else, a mixture of the other two and something entirely new.

"I understand why your using 17's design as he used techno-organic cell's and circatory so it should be able to be integrated into the already existing cellular and nerve structure but 16 was purely mechanical so what could will his design do?" Dr. Briefs mused to his daughter gazing at the diagrams on the right as the other scientists aside from Bulma began collecting operating and mechanical equipment and checking vitals read outs of the young boy lying on an operating table in the lab's center.

"It's because 16 was a lot more powerful than 17, so in order for the new prosthetics to be able to keep up with a saiyan's power I'm using the best features of both to make the alterations." Bulma replied.

"Oh, if you say so dear."

"Alright let's get started shall we?" Bulma said rubbing her hands and stepping towards to Gohan's prone form on the table. "Where were we starting again?"

"The left arm Ms Brief's." a young scientist piped up.

"Alright then, pass me the scalpel."

* * *

**2 Days later**

"Well we finally finished." Bulma said slumping down on the couch next to Chichi while nursing a cup of black coffee.

"So how's he doing?" Yamcha asked from by the living room window.

"He's doing well now, he should be waking up in a few minutes." Bulma replied to the room in general, intending for all those gathered to hear, they were the same who had been in the hospital ward after the tournament minus Miria Trunks who had gone back to his own time.

"I wonder how he'll take it." Tien voiced.

"I don't know about you but waking up and finding I'm a robot would shore scare the hell out of me." Oolong said.

"Can we see him yet?" Chiaotzu asked Bulma.

"Not just yet, I think the first person to see him should be Chichi." Bulma replied to the question.

"Just be mindful Chichi, we haven't put on the synthetic skin yet so his appearance may come as a bit of a shock." Bulma said leading Chichi out of the room and down a corridor two the medical research wing.

"Just take me to my baby." Chichi said clutching the happily gurgling Goten.

"Alright he's just through here." Bulma pulled open a door to a recovery room.

"My Baby!" Chichi cried rushing over to the sleeping Gohan and wrapping her arms around him despite the cold. Goten now free from his mother crawled up his brother's chest and gazed at his face, an inquisitive look on his face as he'd never seen anyone look like this before.

Groggily Gohan opened his eyes as the general anaesthetic wearing off, coupled with his mother's voice, brought him round.

"Hey mum." Gohan mumbled sleepily, gazing up at Chichi.

"Oh my Gohan." Chichi cried while sobbing on the blankets wrapped around Gohan.

"I'm fine mum." Gohan said softly as Chichi continued to sob.

"Gohan." Bulma interjected at seeing the distraught state Chichi was in. "there's something we need to tell you."

"What is it? Bojack didn't survive did he? I'm sure I beat him, I did, didn't I?" Gohan's face, or the remains there of took on a fearful expression.

"You sure did." Bulma said injecting her voice with confidence "but that's not what we needed to tell you. You see after your fight with Bojack you were beat up pretty good."

"Hee hee, I sure was, felt like I'd lost half my face." Gohan joked, the laughter dying on his lips as he looked at Bulma's face.

"Like I said you were pretty messed up and it looked like you wouldn't make it."

"But I did so that's alright then isn't it?" Gohan said beginning to worry as his mother looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"You made it but we had to fix you up so you would. Ahh, it's no good trying to soften the blow. I'm sorry Gohan but we had to use doctor Gero's research to help fix you up so you'd live. Just, just take a look in the mirror." Bulma said handing Gohan a hand mirror.

Filled with worry at what he would see based on his mother's expression and what Bulma had said it was with some trepidation Gohan raised the mirror to look into it. Gohan gasped and nearly dropped the mirror. There stareing out at him instead of his once soft face was a cold visage made of metal. Grey titanium plates surrounded his eyes and covered his forehead, a black joint line breaking the cool surface as it ran around as far as he could see, crossing the bridge of his nose, intersected by both eyes. Running down just beside the edge of his mouth on the left side, a second plate of grey metal, another black joint line, designed to give movement, ran in a slight upward curve away from his lips following the curve of his jaw. The metal of the main face plate stopped about a centimetre above his top lip, his nose entirely replaced with a metal doppelganger. Curving up slightly on either side the face plate ran around till it met his hair at the back of his head. Gohan stared at the only part of his face he could recognise, his mouth and right cheek, the top of which was covered by the curving face plate. Raising a hand to touch his face Gohan noted with a feeling of unreality that it was an entirely metal prosthetic, devoid of the sensations of touch. But perhaps the thing that haunted him most were his eyes. His coal black eyes, once so full of life and who had displayed his every emotion where now lifeless and cold. Eyes that didn't look like they belonged to something living. They were unnatural and Gohan new just where he had seen them before, staring out of the faces of androids 16, 17 and 18. They were eyes that anyone could immediately tell did not belong to something human.

Gohan dropped the mirror his grip going limp, although he couldn't feel it. Turning he gazed with those cold eyes at Bulma an imploring look on what remained of his face.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I truly am." Bulma whispered to the young hero who couldn't cry as he had no tears to weep.

* * *

Well guys I hope you like it. I wondering if people would like to see this fic continued, I've got a plan for it but I don't know if people like it or not. So you know what to do, tell me what you think and review, review, review.

Is there anything you like, didn't like or would like to see added? The interesting part is how will this affect his going to high school and Videl trying to get his secrets out of him, causes he's just got I'm an android added to his list, muwahahahaha.

Any and all idea's welcome, and to those of you have read my other fic _Gohan's Rage_ no I'm not abandoning it, I just needed to get this idea down and out before I forgot it. I promise never to leave a fic unfinished.

Anyway see you hopefully and thanks for reading form Major Session.


	2. Special Surprise

"..." speaking

'...' thoughts

(...) Authors Note

Disclaimer: I own DBZ only in the magical land of my imagination. SO THERE!

* * *

**Android Gohan**

**Chapter 2: Special Surprise**

* * *

"How'd he take it?" Tien asked as Bulma walked back into the main lounge.

"Not too well I'm afraid, poor Gohan. He looked like he just wanted to cry." Bulma answered tears forming in her own eyes.

"Just wanted to? Why didn't he or did just not want to in front of you and his mum?" Yamcha said with a puzzled expression.

"You dolt, the android eyes we gave him can't cry, they don't have tears!" Bulma hissed in furry at Yamcha's insensitivity.

"Oh." Yamcha meekly replied looking down.

"It may take some time but he'll get used to it, he's a tough kid." Piccolo spoke up, eyes closed and leaning against the wall.

"Poor kid, say Bulma you said you were going to make some artificial skin for him, can you do it?" Yamcha said looking up.

Bulma nodded. "It will never be as good as his real skin was, nowhere near as tough and I doubt I'll be able to get it to heal but I'll shore as hell try my best!" With that Bulma strode off towards her lab despite her lack of sleep.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

The silver door rotated open on the cylindrical silver chamber, white mist spilled out along with a coughing Gohan.

"Jeeze Bulma what is that stuff?" Gohan gasped.

"Molecularly-targeted-nano-synthetic-macro molecules with a quasi-pseudo cellular structure." Bulma replied with a slight smirk as she barely suppressed her joy at the results.

"Gohan!" Chichi squealed before throwing herself at her oldest son, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing onto his shoulder.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Gohan said startled at his mother's reaction.

"Take a look for yourself Gohan." Bulma replied her facing radiating joy as she handed Gohan another hand mirror.

Gohan blinked. He blinked again. There staring out at him was not the metallic surfaces he had come to call his face over the last four days but instead smooth pink skin. He looked identical to how he had before Bojack. Raising a hand Gohan felt the skin on his face. With a sense of joy Gohan noted that his hand was also now clothed in the same false skin but also, and to his utter amazement he could feel himself touch his skin, he could _feel_. After becoming used to having no s touch, heat or pain, causing the destruction of a substantial number of cups, it was truly wonderful to be able to touch something and know that you are touching it from more than vision.

"This... It's incredible Bulma!" Gohan shouted before hugging his mother without crushing her for the first time in days.

"Thanks Gohan." Bulma replied unabashed by Gohan's praise, 'I'm brilliant, I know.' "But there is one thing, you were probably too excited with having your skin back to notice but look at your eyes."

Gohan brought the mirror up again quickly as he pulled away from his mother who went over to a nearby crib where both Goten and Trunks were sleeping. Gohan's sense of elation drooped as he beheld the same cold mechanical eyes stareing out at him as before the procedure. His spirits picked up again though as a thought struck him.

"Aw it doesn't matter Bulma I can always wear sunglasses." Gohan said off-handily, flashing his father's grin.

"Sure thing and I'm glad you like it." Bulma continued "However there are a few other things to note, one being that your new skin doesn't regenerate so if you get any cut or damage you'll need to go back in the chamber to repair it." She watched Gohan wince at that, how was he supposed to train? "Second we couldn't cover the cooling vents on your back as they needed to be kept open to allow the electronics to vent their excess heat and not cook you alive." Gohan reached round to just below where his shoulder blades had been and felt the angled bottom edge of the two raised bumps on his back, he could still feel the rectangular slots in his body that vented his internal systems. "Three it's a lot weaker than your normal skin, about that of your average humans so it won't stand up to your normal training regime, the metal underneath is the strongest alloy we have on earth, virtually indestructible, it uses the rarest metal on earth chitin (the metal the brakes the Z-Sword) combined with tungsten and titanium so it will be even tougher than your skin would have been, but just watch what you do or you'll be back here before you know it." Gohan nodded, prodding the skin on his hand, feeling the metal beneath the layer of synthetic skin. "Four, well it's not related to the skin but two your muscles actually, we haven't completed the mecha-muscle tissue design so it's mostly robotics at the moment, till we finish it there's not really much point in training as you won't progress. The upshot is you won't regress either so you can afford to wait while finish it ok?"

"I guess, not healing sounds like it could be a real issue though as well as how weak it is, how am I suppose to train when you complete the mecha-muscle?" Gohan questioned.

"You might have to go without skin if you want to train Gohan, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Bulma you did your best, thanks for doing all this for me."

"Don't sweat it kid."

* * *

**6 Years Later**

"Well Gohan that was the last upgrade you'll probably need." Bulma wiped her brow as she said this, sweating because of the afternoon sun coming in through the high window and heating the recovery room.

"Hmmm, hanks Bulma." Gohan mumbled sleepily. His frame, far larger now than when he was first made into an android due to his 6 years of growth, shifted beneath the crisp white sheets of the hospital style bed.

"I hope you like the mecha-muscle mark two (MK II) I installed, it's around three times stronger than the mark one (MK I), making it around twice as strong as saiyan muscle so that would make ...?" Bulma questioned the waking Gohan to check his mental alertness.

"Around 100 times stronger than human muscle." Gohan replied still groggy from the anaesthetic, but now sitting up in bed.

"That's right kid, just rest up and I'll send your mum in in about an hour or so ok." Bulma stated, accepting no rebuke.

"Sure Bulma." Gohan muttered nestling back among the soft pillows, metal eyelids falling over closed eyes in slumber in a metallic face.

"Ok Chichi?" Bulma asked her friend as she walked into the lounge where Chichi was watching Goten and Trunks who were playing video games on a wall sized TV.

"I'm fine how's my baby?" Chichi asked spinning to face her friend, an odd glint in her eye.

"He's doing fine, the procedure went without a hitch and we installed that new mecha-muscle for him." Bulma said a bit apprehensively at Chichi's flashing eyes.

"You never did explain this, mecha-muscle?, to me." Chichi folded her arms.

"Oh, ok then." Bulma took a seat on the couch Chichi was sitting on. "Mecha-muscle is an artificial electro-cellular matrix integrated with mechanical enhancer motors and circuitry to create a synthenoid muscle. It combines elements from..."

Chichi blinked and her eyes went gassy as Bulma continued her techno babble.

"And that means we can successfully integrate it with the remaining tissue and nervous system without rejection or impairing his immune system and have in function exactly as normal muscle would. Furthermore the new mark two we just installed means that Gohan should be able to get a lot more benefit from training then mark one which barely gave any, the mark two should basically like it would if was real muscle except being stronger for its mass, making it much more dense, and not have the problem of regression." Bulma concluded. Seeing her friends dazed look she added. "It's muscle made from metal cells with motors and wires added, and he can get benefit from training now."

"Oh, ok." Chichi said only understanding the final 20 odd words of Bulma's five minute speech.

"I told Gohan you'd go in see him in an hour is that ok?"

"Oh yes, that's fine." Chichi said snapping back to her normal demeanour. "I was just finishing these forms, but I could use some help for some parts." Chichi indicated the various papers and forms spread out on the coffee table in front of her.

"Such as?" Bulma inquired.

"Well I need an emergency contact number and person for Gohan. I would simply our home number but it'll be much too far if anything happens to him."

Bulma snorted. 'I doubt if anything can that can really hurt Gohan will require the use of an emergency number, not even frying-pans affect him anymore since his skulls now entirely made of metal. Anything that can injure Gohan will probably be a world threat so won't require him to get help from us anyway. Still that artificial skin tears pretty easy, well from Gohan's point of view it does and since he needs to come here to get it patched up anyway...' "Well you can give my number here for that, it's the best place for him to come if anything does go wrong, imagine what a hospital doctor would say when he looked at an x-ray."

Both Chichi and Bulma laughed at that thought.

"Ok, thanks Bulma, now to tackle the rest of these forms."

"Sure, where shall we start?"

The two young boys played on unaware of the fate that awaited their friend or brother depending on person. Gohan slept peacefully, his dreams punctuated only by the distant explosions of Vegeta training in the Gravity Room (GR from now on), blissfully unaware of the fate his mother had set for him.

* * *

**1 hour Later**

"Gohan, I've got a special surprise for you." Chichi smiled as she walked into the white walled, spotlessly clean, recovery room Gohan was sleeping in.

"Hmm, hey mum." Gohan yawned as he woke up for a second time.

"Did you just listen to a word I say?" Chichi demanded.

Gohan's eyes would have widened if he had had his skin on, as he didn't yet so soon after his last upgrade, his forth in six years, he couldn't, only stammer "Uh, I'm s-sorry mum, but I-I was asleep."

Relenting slightly at his terrified tone Chichi smiled and said again "I've got a special surprise for you to celebrate your final upgrade."

"OH?" Gohan perked up thinking of the possibilities. "Maybe she's going to let me train now? No she wouldn't do that, maybe it's a whole bunch of food, yeah it's got to be!'

Chichi watched Gohan start to drool as thoughts of food drifted through his mind.

"You're going to high school!" Chichi declared, a look of triumph on her face.

'High school? That's not a food.' Gohan's thoughts were suddenly derailed when he finally caught up with what his mother had said.

Chichi watched as Gohan's mouth puckered in puzzlement before grinning in terror and realisation as it was the only part she could get any indication what he was thinking off when he didn't have his skin on. She cut him off as he opened his mouth to protest "No ifs and or buts Mr, you're going and that's final."

Gohan gulped, there was just no arguing with his mother when she had made up her mind, other than fleeing and as he was still feeling a bit groggy from the operation so that wasn't an option.

"I d..." Gohan tried before he got cut off again.

"What did I say son Gohan? No ifs and or buts. You're going to high school, you're going to pass with top honours and go to University (College) and you're going to find a lovely girl, settle down and give me lots of wonderful grandbabies." Hearts appeared in Chichi's eyes with that last statement.

Sweat ran down the back of Gohan's head in a large drop. "Um mum, aren't I a little too young to..."

"Absolutely not! I was only 18 and your father 19 when we had you! So you're going to high school and you will find a wife!"

* * *

**3 weeks Later**

Creak... "YAYYY!!" Goten cheered as he dived towards his sleeping brother.

"OOFFFF!!" Gohan gasped, eyes snapping open as his younger brother cannon balled onto his stomach, the one non-armoured area on his body and consequently Goten's landing pad.

"Wake up Gohan, wake up! Mum says breakfast is ready!" Goten yelled excitedly bouncing up and down.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Gohan croaked from air starved lungs as he snatched the bouncing 7 year old off of him.

Goten bounced out the door and down the corridor heading for the kitchen and breakfast as Gohan sat up on the edge of his bed. He frowned, his newly reacquired synthetic skin creasing in ridges upon his brow. 'There's something special about today, but what is it?' Gohan pondered as he stood up and saw the new clothes his mother had bought for him laid out ready to put on. 'Why would I wear those today instead of a gi?' He glanced at the calendar and the big red circle surrounding the words first day of school. Eyes widening Gohan looked at his beside clock. 'Oh crap!' Gohan changed at blinding speed. (I'm sorry fan-girls he was too fast to see naked. *Major dodges bottles thrown at him by angry fan-girls.*)

Bolting down the corridor and into the kitchen Gohan threw himself behind the pile of delicious food his mother had prepared him for breakfast and began inhaling it at speeds only a saiyan or demi-saiyan can obtain.

Grabbing his bag containing the equipment he would require for school he was waylaid by his mother by the front door in his mad dash to leave.

"Son Gohan, slow down or you'll hurt somebody." Chichi scolded her oldest son whilst her youngest continued to eat in the kitchen.

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Heh, sorry Mum, but I don't want to be lat and it's after eight now."

"That's no excuse young man. Now here are a few things you may also find useful." Chichi reached over to a small side table by the front door where she already placed the required items before making breakfast. "Here's your lunch." she continued handing him a lunch capsule. Gohan paled at the thought of nearly having left without lunch. "Your school badge." Chichi said as she handed him a large badge with an orange star on it emblazoned with the letters OSH. Gohan grinned sheepishly. "And you'll need to where these, here's a note to give to your principal explaining why." Chichi finished handing Gohan said note and a pair of large reflective, wraparound sunglasses.

"Thanks Mum, I was wondering what to do about my eyes they just don't look..." 'Human' Gohan said his grin fading as he thought about what he had become.

"Normal." Chichi finished firmly guessing the end Gohan hadn't said. "You're still my baby and you you're still your father's son no matter what you're made of."

Gohan smiled at his mother, he hugged her with a quick and soft "Thanks Mum." before tearing out the door.

"NIMBUS!!" Gohan yelled to the cloudy heavens. In response a golden blur streaked down from the clouds above to stop in front of Gohan, revealing itself to be a golden cloud making soft putting noises as it hovered in front of him.

Leaping aboard the flying nimbus Gohan cheered "Let's Go!" The golden cloud launched itself back into the heavens with passenger. Nimbus quickly ascended and turned, heading for Satan City and Orange Star High School therein.

'It's funny." Gohan mused to himself. 'But I never need to tell Nimbus where to go, it just heads where I need to go. All well it's a flying cloud, who am I to question it?'

With that ponderous thought Gohan raced towards Satan City faster than the fastest jet aboard his fluffy friend. He wasn't sure how high school would go only that it seemed fairly easy based on the entrance exam he had to sit; it was mostly stuff he had learned when he was four! But little did he know that life would become quite interesting and stressful for one cybernetic teenager as tried to fit in and hide his secrets.

* * *

Woo Hoo, another chapter down and out. Or up? I don't know. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and will stay tuned for the next instalment coming to a monitor near you! Anyway please let me know what you think of this chapter and any improvements I could make of ideas you might have.

Also just how violent would you like the fight scene I have planned for the next chapter to be M or T rated? T will be pretty non-descript whilst M would be full on blood, gore and broken bones. Sound good? Let me know.

That aside I would just like to thank the following wonderful people:

**Warhailer**

**xdevil-childx**

**Prats 'R' Us**

**Shiva the Sarcastic** – Nice to see you again my old friend.

**Texaspeach **– the same to you.

**Mirai Veggie**

**Devil Without A Cause**

**Reo9**


	3. Why Gohan Hates Magnets

"..." speaking

'...' thoughts

(...) Authors Note

Disclaimer: I own DBZ only in the magical land of my imagination. SO THERE!

_Note: I also upped the rating to M so I can go all out on the fight scenes and add in some citrus later._

* * *

**Android Gohan**

**Chapter 3: Why Gohan Hates Magnets**

* * *

Gohan's thoughts had petered out and he was just watching the scenery fly by when he entered the outskirts of Satan City. 'Hah, it's funny dad, they even named the city after him for _defeating_ Cell. I guess it's for the best, I mean Goku and Gohan Town would just sound silly.' (Though Son City has a certain ring to it.)

"Thanks Nimbus!" Gohan yelled jumping of the golden cloud and plummeting towards the earth, baggy clothes billowing as his bag fluttered in the wind. One hand clutching his reflective glasses to keep them on, Gohan scanned the rapidly approaching city for a safe spot to land. 'That looks like a good place to land.' he thought upon seeing a small back alley. Placing his ki under himself to slow his descent Gohan landed in the alley.

Looking around Gohan noted with some satisfaction that it was empty save for an overflowing green dumpster. Smiling slightly he made his way out of the alley and into the street. 'I wonder where the school is?' Gohan wondered as he began to move with the morning crowds.

Having stopped a fellow commuter which way OSH lay in Gohan began to head in the direction indicated.

Suddenly the crowds began to panic at the sound of gun shots. Turning Gohan saw two thugs wearing ski masks standing on a truck firing at a police car on the other side of the road. The two officers cowered behind their vehicle as one pumped shot after shot into their vehicle from a semi-automatic shot gun and the other let rip with an AK 47. Gohan stopped as the people fled to a safe distance before turning to watch.

'I should do something, but if I do people will call me a freak at school. Hey what if I turned super? Then no one would recognise me.' Gohan smiled as he headed for a large bush in the park that took up one side of the street, opposite the bank that was being robbed.

'As Gohan ducked in behind the bush another thought struck him. 'Oh no, if I transform I'll probably tear my skin, it doesn't cope with the expanding of my mecha-muscle to well. But I got to help, dad would have.'

With the thought of his father to spur him on once again Gohan began to power up. A bead of sweat trickled down Gohan's forehead as the dust began to float from the excess power he was exuding. Gohan continued to struggle to transform. He found it much harder to trans form now, needing to power up almost to the strength he had once required to reach the ascended level of a super saiyan simply to reach the first level. This was because of the cybernetic enhancements he had received. Whilst this gave him a big boost in either of his two transformations it made them much more strenuous to obtain.

Synthetic muscles bulging beneath his armour plates Gohan felt the skin on his left bicep tear beneath his long white shirt.

"Damn" Gohan swore softly as he felt the skin rip and begin to stain the sleeve red. Tearing the shirt off quickly he wrapped his left bicep up in bandages, thankful now for the first aid kit his mother had made him bring. Pulling his shirt back on and placing his bag behind the bush the now super Saiyan Gohan stepped out from behind the bush, all his activities back there having barely lasted a minute.

Golden aura pulsing and stirring his yellow spikes of hair Gohan advanced towards the two laughing criminals who continued to fire at the police.

One of the officers noticed Gohan's advance and yelled out "Stop kid! Get back or you'll get yourself killed!"

Gohan smirked at that. Him killed by these weaklings he thought not. It occurred to him as this thought went through his head that all that time spent with Vegeta over the past six years, since he became an android, may not have had more of an effect on him than he previously thought.

"Hey kid, get away or we'll send you home to your mommy in pieces." The shorter thug with a solid build called to the blond teen making his way towards them.

Turning on the trucks bed the taller and nearer of the two turned his lanky form and raised his Ak as Gohan kept advancing. "Wrong choice kid." he growled and squeezed the trigger.

A few people in the crowd screamed as they heard the gun open fire on the apparently suicidal teen. The screams turned to gasps as the golden boy vanished apparently into thin air.

Blinking stupidly the taller turned to his shorter companion to ask him what had happened. He never got the chance though as instead of seeing his comrade his vision was briefly filled with oncoming fist.

Slamming a right hook onto the man standing on the truck bed, Gohan smiled as he felt the mans nose shatter under the impact, the force of the blow sending him flying to ragdoll his way down the street, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. Spinning on his heel before the second gangster could even register what had happened he slammed his foot in a quick roundhouse into the man's chest, cracking his sternum. As the man flew of the trucks bonnet three more robbers piled out of the bank carrying bags on money only to find their mates down for the count and some glowing blond standing on their truck.

Dropping his bag of loot one wiped up the Mp5 he was carrying and let fly. Gohan's had blurred in front of him.

Wincing as each bullet bit into his synthetic skin and spilt it Gohan was glad he had used his left hand since he would need his right to write with later.

The three thugs eyes widened in wonder and then horror; wonder as they saw the boy still standing, horror as he opened his hand and dropped with bullets with a small patter of blood.

Gohan blurred again, reappearing in front of the man who had shot at him he rammed his fist into his gut hard enough that as the man double over round the fist imbedded in him he coughed up a spray of blood. 'That's for breaking my skin and meaning I have to go get it replaced.' Gohan silently fumed as he would now have to go see Bulma for a replacement, completely forgetting he had split his own bicep already.

The other two looked at each to her briefly before dropping their bags and piling into the truck screaming. "Let's get out of here!" and "Go, go, go!"

Dropping the limp man curled upon his arm Gohan turned and raised his hand, palm out and finger slightly splayed. Gathering his ki Gohan yelled as he released the energy in a shock wave that crack the tarmac before it slammed into the escaping truck, flipping it end over end before it sliding on its roof some 20 more meters kicking up sparks as it did. The two occupants bloodied and knocked out, dangled limply in their seats, only saved by their safety belts. (This is why you where your seat belt, so when a super hero sends your car flying you don't die.)

Nodding to himself after seeing the truck's occupants not move Gohan phased, or rather moved faster than the human eye can follow, back to the bush with his bag. Muscle shrinking as he powered down, hair changing back to black and mechanical eye's returning from green to black behind his glasses, Gohan stooped down to pick up his bag.

"Hey you! Did you see what happened here?!" a voice demanded from behind Gohan.

Gohan stiffened and inhaled as he did so. As he inhaled he was assaulted by the most heavenly and enticing scent he had ever smelled. He breathed in deeply again to draw in more of that wondrous odour, it was like nothing he had ever smelled before and he wanted more of it.

"Hey!" the voice demanded again snapping Gohan out of his slight daze.

Spinning around Gohan was faced with a girl about a head shorter than him. Black hair pulled into two lose pony tails spilled down over her shoulders onto the lose white shirt she wore. Black fingerless gloves encased the hands planted on the girls hips as she glared at Gohan.

'Oh Kami I hope she didn't see me change back!' Gohan thought.

"Well?" she demanded again.

"Um I didn't see anything, I was uh, tying my shoe?" Gohan tried.

"Right." Videl answered scathingly before heading on over to the police officers who had called her for help. Taking advantage of her departure Gohan snuck away before breaking into a sprint so fast he was just a black and orange blur as he raced to school so as not to be late.

"Hey Videl did you see the gold fighter? He was amazing!" the slightly fatter officer called to the girl who had been interrogating Gohan.

"No, I arrived too late." Videl huffed.

"You should have seen him! He was incredible, so fast you couldn't see him move! And so strong he flipped a truck by yelling at it!"

Videl frowned, these sounded like those tricks her father always ranted on about whenever any of the previous winners Budokai Tenkaichi's were brought up or the strange and unreal fighting moves they used.

"Do you know who he was?" The first officer asked.

"No why would I know that?" Videl asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well, he had on one of those OSH badges so I assumed you would know him."

"Everyone who goes to our school has to where one these." Videl said softly and frowned again before turning to leave. Still frowning she returned to her Copter and headed off for school.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late sir." Videl panted as she tore into the class.

"Don't worry about it Videl, we all know about you're invaluable service to the community." Mr Hopkins replied waving his hand. Waiting for Videl to take her seat at the back of class he continued "As I was saying we have a new student joining us today. His name is Son Gohan and he got a perfect score on his entrance exam. I'm sure that many of you could learn something from him." he gazed pointedly at a certain blond male sitting next to Videl. "Come in Gohan." he called to the door which stood ajar.

"Nerd!" Sharpner called from beside Videl as a spiky black haired teenager walked in.

"Wow he's so cute!" Erasa giggled to Videl from her other side as she looked down at Gohan. "And those glasses are so cool!"

"I'm surprised he's allowed to wear them." Videl mused.

"Ahh, you'll need to take off those glasses son." Mr Hopkins said in a low voice as Gohan walked over to him.

Gohan wordlessly handed him the note he had received from the principle after giving his mother's note to her.

Frowning Mr Hopkins spoke loud enough for the class to hear "AN eye condition? What sort of eye condition?"

Gohan sighed. He hated doing this. Turning so only the teacher could see his face Gohan raised his shades.

Mr Hopkins blanched at what he saw and quickly motioned Gohan to quickly replace his glasses. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Gohan?" he tried, attempting not to shudder.

Shifting so he faced the glass Gohan said "Hi! Well um... I like reading and eating and um I hate magnets." 'They stick to me.'

The class looked puzzled. 'What kind of person hates magnets?' was the thought running through all their minds.

"Feel free to take any seat you like." Mr Hopkins said, keen to get Gohan, particularly his eyes, as far away from him as possible.

"Hey there cutie! There's a seat here!" Erasa cried jumping to her feat and waving at Gohan with one hand while the other pointed to the seat next to her on the end of the row.

"Thanks." Gohan said as he jogged up at an incredibly slow pace for him to slip into the proffered seat.

"Don't mention it hot stuff." Erasa replied batting her eyelids at him. If syntho-skin was capable of blushing Gohan would have been blazing like a beacon at Erasa's comment. However as it couldn't he simply seemed to freeze up for a few seconds before turning to resolutely face the front. (There's got to be some advantages to being an android right?)

As the lesson neared its end Gohan sat twiddling his thumbs. He'd already finished the assigned maths problems and bandaged his left hand without anyone noticing, when suddenly he was caught off guard.

"So did you hear about the Gold Fighter?" Erasa asked trying to strike up conversation with Gohan.

"Uhh no, who is he?" Gohan stammered. 'Oh shit, it hasn't even been two hours and they've already made a legend out of me!'

"Oh well apparently he's like this freaky fast guy who glows. He has blond hair and he so strong he destroyed a truck just by yelling at it! I mean that is so cool!" Erasa babbled.

"Videl who had also finished was stareing at Gohan. 'He looks familiar but where from?' "Ha! Now I know you!" she proclaimed.

Gohan leaned back in fear. 'Oh crap she knows, she knows!'

"You where that kid at the bank this morning right after the gold fighter left weren't you?" Videl demanded.

'Phew' "Uh, yeah that was me, heh heh." Gohan laughed nervously.

"You not what else?" Videl continued. "The gold fighter was supposed to be wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a black vest, orange khaki pants and a pair of reflective sunglasses. He also goes to our school. So, sound familiar Gohan?" Videl shot Gohan a glare even Vegeta would have conceded was threatening.

Gohan gulped but was saved having to flat out lie when Erasa squealed "Wow Gohan, you and the gold fighter have the same fashion sense. That is, so, cool!"

"Uhh, yeah." Gohan said whilst turning to stare at his desk and scratching the back of his head.

'You're hiding something son Gohan and I'm going to find out what it is.' Videl fumed to herself.

* * *

Second period when by fairly smoothly, the only problem occurred when Erasa managed to make her chemistry experiment explode.

"But we weren't using anything that could explode; we were just using moly-mods." The teacher kept muttering. (Not really an experiment I know but it counted as 1 in my high school. Also moly-mods are 3D plastic atom representations that can be connected to form representations of molecules.)

* * *

Third period, the final period before lunch, was somewhat more interesting however.

Walking into the gym for their PE Lesson Gohan glumly followed Erasa, Sharpner and Videl. It turned out they all had the same timetable. Videl s she wanted to also gain university entrance, Erasa as she took the same things as Videl so she would have "someone to talk to." And Sharpner, well he took the same as Videl, determined that if he was around Videl long enough she would spontaneously leap into his arms.

Gathering around Mr Judge, the PE teacher, in the centre of the gym the class lounged around waiting for him to tell them what they would be doing. (Mr Judge was PE teacher for my last two years of high school and while in his class I came first in PE two years running, won the school subject prize.)

"Alright everyone well we finished up athletics last week and we're going to be starting something new today. Now I all hope you brought your togs like I asked you.

Most of the class nodded happily, the guys with grins and seeing scantily clad girls, the girls at seeing muscle bound guys. The only ones who didn't and just sat glumly were the more intelligent less athletic students, commonly labelled _nerds_. Gohan was now in this category as he thought 'Oh crap I can't let them see my body! Videl's already on my case about this morning without seeing that I'm not some hopeless nerd.'

"Alright then lets head to the pool." Mr Judge said begging to walk off, adding as he went "Oh yes and remember every lesson you miss will deduct 3% from your final grade."

Gohan sighed 'Well that's that idea crushed.' He'd just thought of simply ducking out when Mr Judge voiced that last part.

As he entered the change rooms a horrid thought suddenly struck Gohan. 'Oh crap my vents!' Having figured he would just wear goggles permanently his eyes would be fine he'd forgotten about the 10 slots in back that kindly vented the excess heat from his body. Whilst they were designed to be able to function underwater they did kind of scream "I'm not human!" Thinking quickly Gohan grabbed out the white shirt he'd planned on wearing for PE and chucked it on too.

As Videl slipped into her black bikini, pulling on a black pair of short shorts over the top, she suddenly noticed something. Or rather the absence of something. It was a sound. A fairly mundane sound, one she hadn't even noticed that was there. She realised that there had been an electrical hum, like that of a computer constantly for the last two periods. And now only with Gohan's leaving her immediate proximity did she notice the sound left with him. 'Just what are you hiding Son Gohan?!?'

Walking out, Gohan joined the rest of the class. He had waited for everyone to get changed and leave before doing so himself to try and hide his muscles, which the armour plating only seemed to highlight much to his annoyance, as well as the vents that gaped in his back.

Walking up behind Gohan Videl again noticed the electrical hum that seemed to accompany Gohan wherever he went. Glaring at his back she noticed something else odd. 'Why does his back have two raised area's where his shoulder blades should be? And why is his shirt rippling like there's a breeze at the back when where in an enclosed pool?' (There schools rich ok?)

Gohan was saved momentarily when Mr Judge began the lesson, asking all students to enter the pool.

"Just a minute son, you can't where a shirt in the pool." Mr judge said, catching Gohan as he went to enter.

Gohan sighed, he already being getting a few looks and giggles directed his way due to his exposed calves, which were, if what was being said by the female population was anything to go by, absolutely "yummy."

Shimmying out of his shirt Videl gasped as she had still yet to enter the pool. Whilst many of guys gaped open mouthed at 'the nerds' ripped body and most of the girls broke out in nose bleeds upon seeing his chiselled abs, Videl was more interested in why Gohan had what looked like a set of vents in his back.

"Gohan what are those?" Videl asked scarcely believing her eyes.

"There, I are, I um..." Gohan stammered

Mr Judge once again saved Gohan by saying "Alright in the pool everyone and ladies wipe those noses please."

'Thank you Dende.' Gohan silently prayed.

Standing up on the lookout Dende smiled. "Don't mention it bro." he whispered.

Videl looked scathingly at the other girls lined up along the pool and their bloodied faces. 'Hentais.'

Then she looked again at the focus of their attentions. 'Oh my Kami he's ho..' Videl slapped herself whilst willing her nose not to start bleeding.

Videl began to drool slightly as she gazed at Gohan who was just looking bewildered at all the female attention whilst Sharpner was turning red from fury and many other males green with envy.

'Why that no good nerd, I'll get you for trying to steal _my_ girlfriend Videl!' Sharpner roared in the privacy of his own head.

"So Videl likw what you see?" Erasa whispered into Videl's ear.

"NO!" Videl yelled, earning a few startled looks from people as the lesson began.

"Oh really?" Erasa asked running her finger along Videl's top lip, and holding up the crisom stained appendage for Videl to inspect.

Videl blushed and dived underwater.

Erasa smirked. 'Finally Videl likes a boy, oh they'll make such a cute couple!'

The rest of the lesson proceeded smoothly enough, the only sticking point being "Gohan why are there bubbles coming out of your back?"

"Opps!" a Gohan surprised exclaimed before shutting down his internal cooling system with a thought. 'After all I shouldn't need it in the cool water right?'

As the class got changed again the bell rang for lunch.

* * *

Literally drooling at the prospect of food, Gohan raced out of the change rooms and whizzed at speeds that where slow for him but would have instantly earned him a place on the track team.

Pausing only to grab his capsule lunch from his locker Gohan headed off to find somewhere to eat; Slumping down beneath a large tree at the edge of the baseball field Gohan pressed the button and tossed the capsule. PUFF, with a cloud of purple smoke a meal big enough to explode ten sumo wrestlers appeared. Sighing in contentment Gohan reached forward and began to dig in.

Walking up to their favourite tree Videl, Erasa and Sharpner noticed that there was someone else in their normal spot.

"Who the hell do they think they are?!" Sharpner practically screamed.

"Hey it's that new kid Gohan. He's so cute, let's go sit with him!" Erasa exclaimed as she dashed over to cuddle up next to Gohan.

"HA! Now I'm going to find out all your secretes!' Videl mentally cheered sitting herself down on Gohan's other side.

Elbowing Sharpner in the ribs hard enough to make him start gasping for air when he tried to put his arm around her Videl asked sweetly "So Gohan where do you live?" She hoped to start the conversation the eventually make him spill his guts to her.

"Mhmm homm mmm wmm" Gohan said.

"Gohan that's disgusting." Videl informed him.

Swallowing Gohan tried again. "I live in the 439 mountain area." This did not have quite the effect he expected.

"WHAT!! That's like a five hour drive!" Videl yelled .

Gohan blinked a few times, not having heard a word she said, the fail safes in his ears having kicked in when the volume increased so suddenly. 'Thank you Bulma and your wonderful saiyan helping ideas.' Gohan silently prayed again.

"Uh, could you repeat that more quietly please?" Gohan asked.

After hearing Videl growl her statement to him again. Gohan gulped before replying sheepishly "Well that's how dedicated to my studies I am." whilst scratching the back of his head and giving his father's famous grin.

Gohan then began eating again and Sharpner who had remained quite so far finally said "How can you eat all that?!"

Videl and Erasa finally noticed what their senses had been gently nudging them with since they sat down. The rapidly disappearing mountain of food in front of Gohan!

"How can you eat like that?" Erasa gasped sitting up from where she had been leaning on Gohan's arm.

Remembering to swallow fist this time Gohan replied "Well my dad always ate like this and so does my brother." before diving back into his food.

Videl decided to eat her own lunch then and Sharpner and Erasa followed suit.

Finishing first despite having far more food to eat than either of the other three, who felt a little queasy at seeing how fast Gohan ate, he waited peacefully for the others to finish.

Finishing second Videl turned to Gohan again. "So who is your father?"

"He was Goku." Gohan whispered, as bitter memories of the Cell Games re-surfaced and the guilt he still felt of his father's death.

"Goku? Son Goku? THE SON GOKU?!!" Videl yelled. "The martial arts legend? The youngest ever winner of the Tenkaichi Budokai and the youngest ever finalist of the same?"

Gohan nodded.

"And you didn't tell us?" Videl demanded.

Gohan shrugged and said "You never asked."

Videl opened her mouth to rant again before something Gohan said smacked her one upside the head, metaphorically. "What do you mean was?" Videl asked.

"He died seven years ago." Gohan sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Videl stammered.

"It's ok, really." Gohan said flashing her his winning smile.

Videl blushed and by sheer dint of will forced the blood back out of her nose before it could start bleeding again.

* * *

Videl sighed it was the final period of the day and she just wanted to go home. Slouching down at her desk she sat between Erasa and Sharpner, now with the added Gohan on the end as they waited for the physics teacher to start the lesson.

Mr Tennow clapped his hands together whilst a technician wheeled in a large contraption, mounted on a trolley. "Alright class." he began. "Today as a start to our electricity topic I will be giving you a very special demonstration." He beamed at the bored class. "It will demonstrate to you the powers that we will be studying in the topic of electricity, I only ask that all of you turn off any electronic devices you may have on you." 'This will certainly wake them up and solve the problem off phones going off in class.'

The smarter students in the class began whispering excitedly as they recognised the large vertical, copper coil with the steel dome on top. Large alternators and electrical paraphernalia where in a veritable tangle around the metal tower.

Gohan suddenly stiffened as he realised what was about to happen as Mr Tennow turned off the lights and plugged the machine in. 'Oh no! I got to get...' his thought was interrupted as Mt Tennow began.

"Let me show the marvel of a tesla coil!" Mr Tennow cried throwing the on switch. Immediately there was a large electrical hum. Then suddenly large bolts of blue lighting began lancing of the steel dome on the towers top. Reaching up to two meters from the tower the bolts flashed and flickered, leaving seared after images across the retina's of the watching students.

To accompany the visual display, unseen by the students, a large magnetic field enveloped the room, destroying any operating electronics as it went.

Gohan stiffened instantly as the field washed over him, moments after the tesla coil was activated.

Watching the students wide eyed expressions for about a minute Mr Tennow pulled the plug and turned the lights back on. Blinking in the bright light students looked slightly awed at the display.

Mr Tennow smiled before frowning as a scream split the suitably silent air.

"Mr Tennow sir, Gohan's fainted!" Erasa screamed.

And it was true, to an extent. Gohan was indeed lying on the floor, having fallen off his chair the moment the tesla coil was deactivated and his electronic systems shutdown. Whilst still conscious he couldn't see, speak or move his arms of legs. He could still wiggle due to the muscles in his abdomen and lower back not being replaced he could barely move with the enhancing mecha-muscle deactivated in those regions. 'Oh crap, what do I do now?' Gohan wondered in the privacy of his own head.

"Oh dear, we'd best take him to the nurse. Um any vol..."

"I'll do it sir." Videl said standing up. 'After all he's so skinny he can't weigh more than 80 kg.' (176 pounds)

Bending down to pick Gohan up Videl grunted as she found she could barely move the recumbent Gohan.

"Uhhh, I need some help sir." Videl stated.

"What's the matter brains there too heavy for you?" Sharpner smirked flexing his steroid enhanced physique. "I'll help you baby." He bent down to try and lift the unconscious teen. Sharpner grunted as he couldn't even move Gohan unlike Videl who had at least managed to raise his torso by a few centimetres. Ceasing his efforts and panting slightly he gasped "What the hell is he made of, metal or something?"

Videl was seriously considering that very thing, whilst his skin felt real the underlying muscle felt weird to her. 'It's funny but his muscles have no give to them what-so-ever. It's like he's got armour on under his skin of something.'

Eventually by employing another 5 students they managed to lug the inert Gohan to the sick bay. Videl explained the problem to the nurse there. After consulting her Gohan's file Nurse Joy explained "It says here that for any problems that Gohan is to be taken to capsule Corp. in west city."

Videl frowned. 'Capsule Corp.? Why would Gohan need or want to be taken there, for that matter how come they would even allow it?' "I'll take him Nurse Joy if we can get him outside and into my jet-copter." 'This'll be an excellent opportunity to find out what else he's hiding.'

"Thank you Videl, you're a good friend." Nurse Joy said sweetly whilst the other students groaned. It had taken nearly 10 minutes to lug Gohan here and now they had to carry his dead weight outside and lift him in Videl's copter too.

Some 15 minutes later Videl took off from the school grounds, as they were closer than the roof to the first aid room and mean they didn't have to carry Gohan up stairs.

"Alright Son Gohan, I'm going to find out your secrets even if I have to beat them out of you." Videl stated to the Gohan whose ears were mercifully offline.

* * *

As the jet-copter blazed its trail across the skies, a black BMW was pulling up in front of the Satan mansion.

Sam Jones smiled to himself. He'd had an excellent idea to earn himself and Mr Satan another few million zeni. Whistling a quite tune as he strolled towards the front entrance Hercules lawyer could hardly wait for the upcoming Tenkaichi Budokai. 'Ah, it may mean I can't have Videl for myself but just think of all that money.'

"Mr Satan is in the large study. If you will please follow me Mr Jones." an elderly butler wheezed.

"Why thank you Jeeves, I have some very important matters to discuss with Mr Satan regarding his lovely daughter." Sam replied as the door shut behind him.

* * *

Yay another chapter done and dusted. I feel sorry for Gohan, but now you know why he hates magnets.

On a different note, yes Nurse Joy = Pokemon. Also Mr Tennow = Mr Newton

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter curtsey of Major Session.

So what do you think Sam Jones, Mr Satan's lawyer wants to talk him with about Videl? Every person who guess right will be given a digital cookie. Yay cookie *goes off to raid cookie jar.*

*Comes back with stack of cookies*So what are you waiting for, review if you want your cookie.

_I would just like to add a big thank you to the following peeps and cronies:_

**Prats 'R' Us**

**xdevil-childx**

**Hydra5**

**texaspeach **

**Super Saiyan Angel**

**Shiva the Sarcastic**

Oh and if anyone wondering why I only thank people here and not reply it cause I will reply to all reviews by pm so you get my answer before the next chapter comes out as it may take awhile and I don't want to keep you waiting.

**

* * *

**

Shameless Self Advert

_Violet Shriek __– Incredibles_

Inspired by Prats 'R' Us story _Twisted Fate_. Violet doesn't feel loved or appreciated by anyone. Her parents and brother don't think she's cut out to be a super hero and they devalue her powers. Tony leaves to be with another girl whose 'less moody'. Violet's sunk as low as she can go and when she goes to commit suicide she's stopped by a synthetic life form calling itself Shriek. Shriek admits to stalking Violet which makes her freak, that is until Shriek tells her she is the most powerful of all Super Hero's and says he will help her realise her full potential. Violet asks him why he's helping her and Shrike replies "You're the only one who could understand me." Will Violet accept Shrieks help? What help can he give to a depressed super? With his help will Violet prove to herself and her family that's she's more powerful than any of them believed?


	4. How About Superman?

"..." speaking

'...' thoughts

(...) Authors Note

Disclaimer: I own DBZ only in the magical land of my imagination. SO THERE!

_This chapter is dedicated to super Saiyan Angel, thank you for all your help._

* * *

**Android Gohan**

**Chapter 4: How About Superman?**

* * *

Videl watched the skies ahead for any signs of danger as she flew over the edge of Satan city and into the surrounding countryside, heading for west city and Capsule Corp. therein.

'I wonder why he wears those glasses all the time? Even in PE he wore goggles the whole time. I know he said he had an eye condition but I wonder. Hmm, he won't notice he's not even conscious.' with that thought Videl reached over a lifted off Gohan's glasses.

Videl snorted in frustration at seeing Gohan's eyes closed. After glancing ahead again to check for danger Videl leant over and gently opened one eye lid. Gasping Videl feel back in her seat. 'Eye condition? Those eyes don't even look like they belong to something alive let alone human! They're down right creepy!'

Blazing on through the cloud layer Videl pondered the mystery of what was up with Gohan's eyes and what else he could possibly be hiding from her.

* * *

"So glad you could take the time out of your busy schedule Mr Satan." Sam said, voice practically oozing with slimyness.

"Well yes my time is very important you know, got to keep in training." 'I wonder if that new wall screen television has finished being installed yet, sitting in front of that with a nice single malt will be just what a champion needs.' "So what was this deal you mentioned on the phone?"

"Well Hercule, I can call you Hercule can't I?, you know the 26th Budokai Tenkaichi is coming up in three months."

"Of course! Got to defend my title, unlike some of those former good for nothing cheat champions."

"Yes of course." Sam sleazed, managing to cut Mr Satan off before he got into a rant about tricks and cheating. "Well I have a deal already to be signed that will earn the tournament a substantial profit. Now they have generously agreed that should you sign the contract you will receive 40% of the proceeds of the tournament. That should equate to around 60-70 million zeni."

Mr Satan's eyes turned into dollar signs at the thought of all that money.

"And all you need to do." Sam continued "Is sign here and inform Videl that her hand in marriage will be part of the grand prize for the winner." Seeing Mr Satan changed from rapt to angry in such a short time Sam surmised he had been drinking, er, training. "Now remember this only applies if you yourself or Videl don't win the tournament, given that such a thing as you losing is impossible for the man who defeated Cell you need only sign and collect your money. In advance of course."

Mr Satan thought for a moment. He knew how angry it would make Videl but all that money was just two alluring for him. Snatching the contract he hastily signed.

Taking back the papers Sam smiled."Thank you very much Hercule it's a pleasure helping you manage your finances."

Mr Satan grunted in response.

Sam practically skipped out the front door to his car as Jeeves the butler wheezed "Goodbye Mr Jones."

Not even bothering to respond Sam hooped into his car thinking 'The great oaf didn't even read the contract. Sam you devil he's going to make you rich, specially with your 30% cut.' Laughing like a maniac at the thought of all that money Sam drove out the gates and down the road, aiming to get as far away from Videl as he could when she found out.

"Jeeves" Mr Satan hollered. "Fetch me my press secretary."

* * *

Videl landed her copter on the front lawn of Capsule Corp..Stepping out she decided to leave Gohan where he was as she couldn't possibly lift the impossibly heavy boy. Walking up to the front entrance Videl punched the button of an intercom located next to a small, normal sized, door.

After waiting a few moments Videl got a reply saying. "Hello? This is the residential section, if your here for work go round the front entrance."

"Wait!" Videl cried hearing the person on the other end begin to walk away. "I'm here with Gohan, he had this place listed as where to take him if he had an accident."

"Gohan? He's had an accident? I'll be right out."

A few moments later the door opened and Videl gaped as the blue haired Bulma walked out.

"Hi I'm Bulma and you are?" Bulma questioned happily.

'Gohan knows Bulma Briefs? THE Bulma briefs? Co-owner of Capsule Corporation, one of the smartest and richest women in the world? My Kami! Not even my dad has been able to get in with these guys and he saved the world from Cell!' "Videl, Videl Satan." Videl tried not to stammer.

Bulma laughed for a moment as if at some private joke (if you don't know what it is, go watch more DBZ). "Alright where is Gohan?" Bulma said sounding more serious now.

"He's just over here." Videl pointed while leading Bulma.

"What happened?"Bulma queried now examining the inert Gohan.

"Well, he just collapsed in physics class and his form said to bring him here if anything went wrong." Videl answered.

"Was there anything special about physics?" Bulma asked wondering if it was a mechanical fault with his prosthetics or if it was a genuine blackout.

"Well, we just had a demonstration with a tesla coil and after that he just fell off his chair and became unconscious." Videl replied. "So what the hell is wrong with him?"

Not bothering to answer Bulma walked back to the door and hollered into the house. "VEGETA!!"

Videl was miffed at this and even more so at the response.

"WHAT WOMEN?!!"

A short man with spiky black hair that even surpassed Gohan's in gravity defying effects with an incredibly muscular build stomped out the door. He was wearing what appeared to be a blue spandex jumpsuit, with white gloves and boots and what appeared to be a white plastic chest plate. The clothing also appeared torn and scratched, with a large crack running across the chest plate which several large chips in it

Videl realised that Vegeta must be this guy's name. She recalled something from the news about the mysterious husband of Bulma briefs, apparently he was incredibly dangerous or something. Videl wasn't worried though she was confident she could beat anyone except her dad, after all how could she hope t compete with the person who beat Cell? (Gag gag)

"Could you take Gohan into his lab? I'll need to run some checks on him and probably have to perform a system reboot, I knew I should have installed that radiation shiel..." Bulma realised that Videl was still there.

Blushing at how much she had just revealed, she turned to Videl as Vegeta made his way over to the jet copter. "You can go back to school now if you like."

"No thanks." Videl replied with a wave of her hand. "I want to make sure Gohan's fine." 'This is so perfect! I found even more about Gohan! He has some kind of system and has his own lab here! Wait, so is he some kind of experiment then? Might explain why he got those perfect test scores.'

A glint appeared in Bulma's eye as Videl said she wanted to check on Gohan's welfare. 'Chichi will be thrilled with this, not even one day and Gohan's got girls chasing him, she'll have her grandbabies in no time.' "Alright follow me." Bulma finished turning to follow Vegeta carrying Gohan over his shoulder into the house.

Videl gaped. 'How can that guy carry Gohan as if he weighed nothing when it took five of us to barely lift him.'

Following Bulma into the Capsule Corp. dome Videl asked "So what's with that guy? How can he just lift Gohan like that? He weighs a ton!"

"Who Vegeta? He spends nearly all his time training in the gravity room."

"Gravity room? Is that like a room where your made weightless or something?"

"No it's a room where you can increase the gravity to a multiple of earths in order to make training more stressful."

"Oh. So what's his clothes anyway? What is he like an alien of something?"

Bulma smirked as Videl hit the nail on the head. "It's a special type of combat armour that capsule Corp. produces. It's only made on a limited stock and is reserved for employ's and close friends."

"Oh, ok I guess." 'I wonder if I can get some of that armour, it looks fairly light weight and would have great flexibility while providing some protection.'

Entering the lab Vegeta flopped the limp Gohan onto the table in the labs centre. It was the same lab Gohan had been re-built in, now converted into his own private repair and maintenance lab, complete with his artificial skin generator in the corner. Walking out the door Vegeta grunted something about food before heading back to the kitchen to finish his snack, a 20 course meal to everyone not of saiyan descent.

"Could you wait outside please Videl this might take some time." Bulma said gesturing to the unmoving Gohan.

"Ok, I'll be just out the door." Videl said with a puzzled look. 'What is it she's going to do to Gohan that means she needs me out of the room? Peel his skin off or something?'

Once Videl was out the door, Bulma shut pressed the button to close it, the steel door sliding into place with a soft hiss. Returning to the centre table Bulma hit a switch on the side and the table began to hum as it generated an anti-grav field, causing Gohan to float about 20cm (approx. 7 inches) above the tables surface. Flipping him over with the fields aid Bulma pulled his shirt off, noting the bandage on his left arm. "All well, looks like he would have need a new skin anyway." Bulma said whilst picking up a scalpel. Placing the blade against Gohan's armoured spine she quickly cut through the soft synthetic skin.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I know your still conscious in there and that this will hurt but I got to get to your system boards for a reboot." Bulma said to the still youth.

Not knowing what was going on as he couldn't see, hear or speak Gohan could only mentally wince at the pain he was experiencing. He guessed that someone, hopefully Bulma, was going after the access panel at the base of his neck.

After a few more incisions Bulma pulled the skin away from the base of his neckand wiped away the blood, revealing a panel seemingly held on by nothing at the base of Gohan's neck. Bulma then ran a laser round the edge of the panel along the seam, whilst the laser didn't appear to even scratch the metal it activated the sensors beneath the armour and the panel popped off.

Reach inside Bulma began to tinker muttering "Looks like I'm going to need to make a slight addition here, a metal radiation shield around these core systems should prevent incidents like this in the future."

After about 10 minutes Gohan's eyes suddenly flew open and he jolted on the table as all his computer systems came back online.

Bulma then deactivated the anti-grav field and Gohan just managed to catch himself before he face planted the table.

Sitting up on the side while blood slowly trickled down his back Gohan got his bearing back. Opening his eyes he blinked owlishly a few times. Then he realised he wasn't wearing his glasses. Beginning to panic as they weren't by the table of it seemed in the lab Gohan asked "Uhh Bulma, have you seen my glasses at all?"

Bulma frowned. "No Gohan I haven't sorry, maybe they fell off in Videl's jet-copter."

"Videl's jet-copter why would they be in there?" Gohan asked brow wrinkling in puzzlement.

"She brought you over here from school when you passed out. Or should I say were taken offline by a tesla coil?"

"Heh heh." Gohan scratched the back of his bloodied head. "I'll go look for them later I guess. WAIT did you say Videl?!" Gohan asked horror struck.

"Yes Videl, Mr Satan's daughter." Videl chortled again.

Gohan only gulped. 'I just hope she didn't see anything!' Gohan silently pleaded.

* * *

"Sorry bro, couldn't save you that time." Dende said up on the lookout.

"You pay too much attention to that boy's life." Piccolo growled.

* * *

"All well just strip down and get out of your skin and you can get a new one on." Bulma said whilst walking over to the control panel.

Sighing on defeat as he realised the pointlessness of arguing. "this is just like the argument I had with mum about not wanting to become an android.I just wish you had let me die and wished me back, then I would still be me, not an android 17 or 13 replica."

"You're no replica!" Bulma said slightly offended. "You're far superior to either of those two in brains and design. Besides you know why we made you an android, you would have died if we didn't and your mother couldn't bear the thought of losing you, even if it was only briefly as she was afraid you might decide to stay dead like your father did."

"I know, I know." Gohan answered slightly exasperatedly. "I just wish we could have changed me back subsequently with the dragon balls."

"Well that one's your fault kid." Bulma grinned. "You shouldn't have mentioned to your mum the computer memory I gave you which meant you could simply download text books into your head."

"I know." Gohan sighed again as he used his ki to blast all the synthetic skin off his body. The skin disintegrated in a spray of blood, blasting away from his armoured body to shower the clean white lab in crimson fluid. It revealed that both his legs where robotic but they stopped where they joined his hips leaving his scarred crotch real. His abdomen and lower back remained him, though with mecha-muscle woven in with his own so that it wasn't any weaker that the rest of him and to prevent muscle regression when he didn't train. Armour covered the robotics of his upper body. Almost mirroring his ribcage perfectly the grey plates enclosed his chest and upper back in impenetrable metal. The muscles defined with armour extended over both shoulders to attach both prosthetic arms, mirroring the metal armour of his prosthetic legs in impeccable musculature. Throat and neck completely guard as well as his armoured skull and external face plates he was virtually unrecognisable.

Wrapping a towel around himself for modesties sake Gohan proceed towards the silver chamber which produced his skin so he could blend in with everyone else.

Videl by this time was getting very impatient. Standing up on her tippy toes Videl looked through the window set high in the metal door. She gasped at what she saw in there. The lab appeared to be drenched in blood and slivers of skin, the red smeared table seeming to testify to some horrible operation. Movement in her peripheral vision caught Videl's attention and she turned her head to see better. Videl's eyes widened in shock. There wearing nothing but a towel was what looked like a metal version of Gohan, it even had his spiky black hair. (That's because his scalp is still real just to keep his hair, the bone underneath has been replaced with metal.)

Videl gaped as she tried to figure out what she was seeing. Before she could work it out however Gohan steeped into a cylindrical chamber, the door of which slid across and blocked her view of the inside and the metal Gohan.

'Son Gohan, you have some explaining to do when you get back out here!' Videl swore to herself. Just then her watch communicator went off.

Sighing as she hit the button Videl quipped "Yes chief?"

"Videl we need your help! Some idiots are trying to rob a bank again and there's no sign of the gold fighter. Please hurry."

Videl growled at that 'Gold fighter? I'll show you just to show up in _my_ town and start stealing _my_ work and ruining _my_ reputation!'

Bulma watched a monitor screen as Videl stormed out of the building and hurled herself into the driver's seat of her jet-copter. Taking off as the engines roared to life Videl took to the skies heading back towards Satan City.

Turning around as a loud hiss of depressurising gas announced Gohan's exit from the chamber Bulma nodded in approval at the now re-skinned Gohan, clutching a towel also covered in skin to protect his modesty. Bulma sighed "How many times must I tell you? Don't take any clothes in there with! They'll only get covered in skin two."

Gohan lashed the famous Son grin as he scratched the back of his now cleaned head with one hand, the chamber also gave a nice wash to anyone inside as well as clothing any non skin cover area's in the stuff. "Sorry Bulma I guess I forgot. Hey listen there was something else I needed to talk to you about

"Alright Gohan just get changed and meet me in my lab." Bulma called as she walked out the door, headed for her private lab.

"Sure thing Bulma." Gohan grunted as he struggled into his teddy bear boxers.

"So what did you want to see me about?" Bulma asked as Gohan stepped into the lab.

"Well, you see when I went to school this morning there were some guys robbing a bank and I..." Gohan stopped as Bulma held up a hand.

"Don't tell me, you're the mysterious gold fighter they mentioned on TV?"

"Well, yeah heh heh."

"I should have know. That's how you split the skin on your arm, transforming right."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I was wondering if you could make me up something that I can fight crime in so I won't get recognised and won't have to transform."

"Hmm, I think I can do that." Just give me half an hour. Why don't you go see Trunks while you weight?"

"Yeah ok Bulma. But I need to call my mum first to explain why I'll be late getting home."

"Don't worry about it, I'll call her for you, there was something I wanted to talk to her about anyway."

"Gee, thanks Bulma." Gohan said trotting out the door.

Picking up the phone Bulma phoned the Son residence.

"Hello Son residence Chichi speaking." came the reply down the phone.

"Hi Chichi it's Bulma."

"Hi Bulma how's Trunks doing, we haven't seen him in weeks."

"He's doing fine. But listen Chichi Gohan's going to be late home as he needed some new skin."

"That boy! He goes through them faster than a saiyan does rice balls!"

"Well anyway the interesting part was the girl who came with him..."

Bulma jerked the phone away from her ear as it squealed "GRANDBABIES!!"

* * *

**Half an Hour Later**

"Okay, so all I do is press this red button?" Gohan queried as he looked at the modified watch on his wrist.

"Yep. Give it a try."

Gohan pressed the button and with a flash of smoke Gohan found himself standing a suit of saiyan armour. The suit consisted of a black spandex like jump suit, a white chest guard with gold shoulder straps. Pale gold boots and gloves matched the shoulder links and...

"Wow Bulma this is great, but..."

"Yes Gohan it will protect your skin."

"But what's with this mask?"

"It's a face plate you silly. It's made of the same material as your chest plate."

Gohan managed to pry said face plate off his face and have a look at it. It consisted of a blank white polymer sheet with two large oval eye holes with clear bullet proof plastic inserted in the eye holes. The rest was basically just a blank smooth piece of armour with no marking what-so-ever.

"But won't I look a bit silly just wearing a mask? It barely covers round to my ears and leaves the top of my head completely exposed."

"You'll look great, besides the blank expression will be extremely intimidating. Also if I gave you a helmet to wear and you went super, you'd probably blow it bits."

"I guess, well thanks Bulma." Gohan said while strapping the face plate back on. "I's not like my head's not already armoured or anything."

"Yeah, now all you need is a name."

"A name?" Gohan looked Baffled.

"Of course silly." Bulma smiled. "Every super hero has a name."

"Hmm, how about Superman?"

"Taken."

"Ohh, but I'm the one who can go super saiyan! He can't, he's not even real!"

"Still it would just be silly, besides you don't even have a cape. I know how about The Great Saiyan."

"Maybe but I'm not exactly a full blood saiyan. But... What about The Great Saiyaman?"

"That's a good one. Yeah I can totally see that, the Great Saiyaman saves innocent civilians from rampaging galactic tyrant."

"Well, thanks Bulma, I'll see you soon I guess."

"Yeah, knowing the rate you go through sets of skin you'll be back in a week or two."

Smiling sheepishly Gohan scratched the back of his head.

"All well, thanks Bulma, see ya." And with that he grabbed up his bag (yes Videl brought it with him) and raced outside before launching into the heavens.

'Yes! Videl will be unable tell who I am behind this mask or with this costume. This is going to be great!' Gohan mentally cheered as he dodged a startled flock of geese.

* * *

"Hmm, do you think he'll kill me if I prove him wrong on that one Piccolo?" Dende asked the taller namek.

"So long as it's not obvious you'll live." Piccolo grunted from his meditation.

"Excellent!" Dende replied rubbing his hands in glee.

* * *

Still pondering the mystery that was Son Gohan and more importantly just what he was Videl flew into sight of her home. Her brow furrowed as she approached the front lawn to land on it. 'What are all those TV crews doing? Dad wasn't shooting any commercials today.'

Still frowning Videl landed her jet-copter and jumped out in a deadly barrage of camera flashes and hurled questions.

"Miss Satan what do you think of your father's decision?!"

"Miss Satan will you also be competing to try and reduce the odds of another winning?"

"Do you think it's possible for someone to actually win your hand with your Father competing?

"Miss Satan..."

"Miss Satan..."

Videl growing red from anger was prevented from venting herself on the reporters by her father's arm which snaked forward to drag her to his side. Arm clamped firmly around her shoulders Mr Satan laughed "Buwahahaha! Yes ladies and gentlemen this here is my lovely daughter and any man foolish enough to try and face me in the ring in the final of this year's tri-annual Budokai Tenkaichi will have the slim chance to win her hand in marriage!"

"Dad!" Videl hissed, anger practically radiating of her "we need to talk."

"Just a minute sweat pea, Daddy just needs to finish up his press conference."

"Grrrhh!" Throwing up her hands in disgust Videl stormed up the stairs and into the mansion she called home, her father's terrible proclamation driving her thoughts about Gohan to the back of her mind and to overflow into her subconscious.

"I bet that no good gutter trash slime ball of a lawyer dad uses is behind this with another of his get rich quick schemes! When I get my hands on you Sam Jones you'll wish you'd be born with a second X chromosome instead of a Y because it won't have hurt so much when I kick you repeatedly between the legs!"

Slumping down on an overstuffed leather couch in the main lounge, Videl flicked on the new wall screen television, just finished being installed earlier that day.

Skipping channels Videl barely notices when her father sidled in some 10 minutes later.

"Hmm, hmm." Mr Satan coughed nervously.

Head snapping around Videl opened her moth to begin her rant but her father managed to get in first.

"Now sweat pea, I know I didn't tell you yet but I promised your hand in marriage to the winner of this year's..."  
"I know dad! I heard you telling all those reporters!! How could you do something like this to me!! It's not even legal! All the time you tell me I can't date any boy's if they can't beat you and then you go and promise some oaf that they can marry me if they can win some stupid tournament!! How does that make them eligible husband material!!" Videl screamed over her father who winced repeatedly at the verbal tirade.

"Now sweaty, it is legal Sam checked it all out for me." Videl's left eye twitched ominously. "And I know that I said no boy can even date you if they can't beat me. Which is why I'm entering the tournament to make sure no weakling gets my daughters hand in marriage."

"Oh so only some idiot who's even more muscle bound than you will be able to marry me, is that it? No way DAD I'm entering and I'm going to win even if I have to beat you to do it! Because there's no way I'm marrying some brainless moron!" A thought gently nudged Videl's enraged brain 'Marrying Gohan wouldn't be so bad, and then you can find out all his secretes, especially the BIG ones.' Videl blinked startled by her own mind 'Since when did my subconscious become such a Hentai? And why was that my second thought when the first one should have been, WHY WOULD I MARRY GOHAN?!?'

Mr Satan took the opportunity of Videl's spacing out to sneak out of the room. 'At least that's over, sheesh, from the way you reacted you would think I had told her she had to marry some know it all weakling. 'A horrid image of a golden haired teen, left lying bloodied and fallen upon a battle field twice and the victories he'd claimed from him. 'I just hope none of those freaks from the Cell games enter or else I'm finished with all their fancy tricks and light shows.'

* * *

&

* * *

OMG Videl saw Gohan without his skin on? What does she think he is? Lucky for Gohan her dad's announcement drove it from her mind for the moment.

So do you like my new outfit for Saiyaman?, the face mask with its large eyehole's will have an important part to play. Anyone who can guess their role aside from Super Saiyan Angel, as she came up with the idea (bows down and worships Super Saiyan Angel),will win another Digital cookie. So have a free cookie SS Angle *hands digital cookie program to Super Saiyan Angel.*

So I hoped you all liked it and it answered many of your questions (especially yours SS Angel) as to why Gohan's still an android. I myself wouldn't mind being able to download the text book into my noggin.

*Major goes to cookie jar to get more cookies for new contest.*

"Videl what are you doing out of the story?" Major queries.

Videl looks up angrily from the cookie jar, face covered in crumbs. "I'm eating can't you see?" a few crumbs fall off her pretty face.

Major looks confused. "But those are my cookies and the ones I was going to give my reviewers." Foolishly makes a grab for cookie jar.

*Videl's fist slams into Major's face.* "Ahh, runaway!" Major cries whilst running away with cookie jar and a bloody nose from an enraged Videl.

"Get back here you thief and give me back my cookies!" Videl screams after fleeing Major.

Hiding in closet Major whispers "Anyway a big thank you to all the following wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter:

**Super Saiyan Angel**

**Shiva the Sarcastic**

**texaspeach **

**xdevil-childx**

**Prats 'R' Us**

**Devil Without A Cause**

Thank you for all your support." Cupboard opens suddenly. "AHHH VIDEL!!"Major uses powers of an author to teleport to safety.

"What the? Where'd he go?"

"Ha I'm the author an you're in the author's note and here I am Kami so I make the rules!"

*Videl wanders off back to story to look for more food, grumbling all the way.*

"Phew, stay tuned for the next instalment coming soon to a TV near you. Or monitor.


	5. Red Shark :Super Siayan Angel's chapter:

A quick apology to everyone. Sorry about the previous version of this chapter. It was the chapter 5 for another story I'm writing. Sorry if that confused anyone, I didn't notice as it was 4am and then I went away for three days. Sorry everyone. Anyway here's the actual chapter 5. I hope you enjoy. Sorry Supersaiyan Angel your present was late btu I have gotten it to you in the end. To make up for it I shall get the next one out by new years.

* * *

"..." speaking

'...' thoughts

(...) Authors Note

Disclaimer: I own DBZ only in the magical land of my imagination. SO THERE!

_This Chapter is dedicated to Super Saiyan Angel. Merry Christams_

* * *

**Android Gohan**

**Chapter 5: Red Shark**

* * *

"Bye Mum, have a nice day!" Gohan called as he walked out the door after a breakfast large enough to feed a small village for a week.

"Do you have to go big brother?" Goten whined following Gohan out the door.

"Sorry squirt, but I have to go to school. But tell you what." Gohan clicked the button on his watch and with a burst of smoke was suddenly dressed in saiyan armour rather than his school clothes. "I'll let you have nimbus since I can fly like this now without raising suspicion."

"Yay! Thanks big brother!" Goten cheered, images of his mini dino friend Chobi piling into his brain.

"See ya!" Gohan cried from behind his mask as blasted off into the air.

'Wow, I can't believe how fast that was!' Gohan thought as he raced over the edge of Satan City. Glancing at his watch Gohan noted he still had 20 minutes before school started. 'Guess I can have a look around for any crime and try and make everyone forget about the gold fighter.'

Gliding over the morning traffic Gohan noted from around the height of 20 stories a car of gangsters being chased by the cops. The red four seater convertible had three guys in it, two of whom were firing back at the cops whilst the third drove. The cops, to afraid of hurting civilians couldn't fire back.

'Ha, just the chance I need.' Gohan thought as plummeted out of the sky.

"Come on Gorg, step on it!"

"I'm trying Jynx!" Gorg snapped back.

"Ah, whose that?"

"Who Morg?" Jynx asked whilst emptying a clip from his uzi at the following police.

"Him." Morg pointed up slightly to where a man in a black jumpsuit with a white chest and face plate was flying, apparently under his own power.

"What the..." Jynx tried to yell before the figure flipped round and placed a foot on the front of the bonnet.

The car screeched to a halt as Gohan pressed down on the car with his foot, crushing the body panel and underlying engine. Front axle snapping the car collapsed forward. The rear of the car lifted off the ground before the car flipped up as Gohan pressed down, catapulting the criminals out of the car as they weren't wearing safety belts. (see chapter 2)

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Gorg yelled.

"He's dead is who he is!" Jynx growled as he aimed his Uzi at the disguised Gohan.

'We'll see about that.' Gohan though as he raised a hand, finger extended and glowing with yellow ki.

Jynx paled and dropped his Uzi instantly as it was melted right out of his grip by a yellow laser extending from Gohan's finger. "Just who are you!" he yelled.

Striking some poses even th Ginyu force would have cried to see Gohan exclaimed. "I am the Hero of justice. The protector of the innocent. The Great Saiyaman!"

"The what?" Gorg questioned.

"Saiayaman sounds stupid. Shouldn't it be super man?" Jynx asked.

"Gah it took me a long time to come up with that name! Stop Laughing at ME!!" Gohan stomped angrily smashing the road and leaving a massive crack in the street.

"Saiyaman, no problem." Morg gasped.

"Yeah, awesome name." Jynx babbled as the police finally caught up.

Nodding at a job well done at seeing the petrified crooks rounded up Gohan headed back into the skies. 'That should make them forget about me stunt yesterday and 'the gold fighter.'

* * *

"Hey Videl did you here about that new guy who showed up in town this morning?" Erasa chirruped to Videl as she sat down.

"I heard some reports about another weirdo like the gold fighter showing up but nothing more. Why?" Videl answered dryly.

"Well I heard he wears this really cool armour and that's he's really buff. He can fly and he's so strong he crushed a car with his foot! Pitty no one saw who he was cause he was wearing a mask. He's so dreamy." Love hearts flashed in Erasa's eyes as she talked.

"You say that about every one Erasa." Videl sighed.

"The great singing man or some..." a student in the row in front of Videl and her friends was saying to his neighbour.

"THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!! IT'S THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!!" Gohan yelled leaning over his desk to interrupt the two boys conversation.

Suddenly seeing all the intention he had gained Gohan tried to blush, found he still couldn't and slowly sunk back into his seat till only shaded eyes peered above the desk.

"So how'd you know his name Gohan?" Erasa bubbled.

"Yeah Gohan and why so obsessive over it?" Videl questioned turning on a 400 watt glare.

"I, just, I, um er..." Gohan stammered. 'Come on Gohan think! You're a robotically enhanced genius! Surely you can think of something.' "Um I saw him?" 'Way to go Gohan that was really good. Wait a minute oh n..'

"So what did he look like then, from an actual eye witness perspective. And is he the gold fighter?" Videl demanded turning up the glare.

'Shit. Um Think Gohan, think!' "They are, er brothers?"

"Funny no one else heard anything about that. So how do you know Gohan?"

"Well I, you see, um... It's like..."

Fortunately Dende finally saw fit to send the teacher in to start the lesson.

"Good morning class." The teacher began, thankfully saving Gohan.

Most of the class managed to mumble something along the lines of "gd mrn r Stnhf"

"Right now here are the results from last week's chemistry test." Mr Stenhoff said as he walked up the isles placing bundles of test papers at the end of each row.

'Thank kami! Saved by the bell! Well teacher actually. But at least Videl can't keep questioning me now.'

* * *

"There you go bro, my favour for the day." Dende smiled evilly thinking about what else he had planned.

Piccolo just sighed.

* * *

The class looked round halfway through Ms Strewletts calculus class as Videl's watch gave off a loud ringing.

Hitting the button to take the call Videl barked "Yes chief?"

"_Videl it's terrible! Some thugs from a new gang have taken the major hostage! Only they don't want money they want to fight your father now and claim your hand in marriage! If your father doesn't come in the next 10 minutes they're going to kill the major! Please we need your help!!"_ the watched screamed in a terrified squeak of a man in fear.

"I'm on my way chief." Videl answered before hitting the end call button. Leaping over her desk Videl sprinted out the door mumbling a quick apology to the teacher as she flew by heading for the roof.

Gohan shot up before the door had even closed an yelled "Excuse me Miss but I need to use the bathroom!" Not even waiting for a reply Gohan jogged at a leisurely pace out the door. To everyone else he looked like he should have had an instant place on the track team.

As she reached the roof Videl through down her capsule and leapt though the smoke to climb aboard her jet-copter. "Ok you crooks, you want to fight my dad so bad to get me to marry you? We'll to bad because I'm going to make you wish you had never even heard the name Satan." She growled as her copter leapt into the air and streaked though the air towards city hall.

"Ok chief what's the situation?" Videl asked as she jumped from her copter window as she landed behind the police barricade.

"well They've got an unknown number of men inside with all sorts of weapons. We've had to set up the cordon this far away as some of them have rpg's. And um, they have some martial arts expert too I believe." The Chief tallied off.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up." Videl said as she leapt over the barricade and began to sprint in a zig-zag pattern towards the main hall.

Slamming her body into the cover of the brick wall that surrounded the hall Videl gasped for few moments to regain her breath. Then she thew herself around the corner and into sight of the front entrance.

Videl paused as she found herself looking down the barrels of around 8 assorted assault rifles and sub-machine guns. Another man stood with a pistol to the mayor's head whilst the final person sat in a chair sipping a glass of red wine. Videl stared, this guy was huge at least 7 foot tall and built like tank.

"Ah Miss Videl, my future bride." the behemoth said as he swirled the wine and inhaled its scent. "So beautiful like this wine. A strong full body, yet with an elegance that is so rare. A rich yet simple appearance and quality lends the final touches to a true master piece." He smiled a took a sip of the red fluid. "beauty made real in other words."

"Cut the crap, who are you and what do you really want?!" Videl yelled but didn't dare attack due to the large number of guns still aimed at her.

"Oh my, my, my. Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself properly then." The large man smiled a artificially white smile and whisked his small round hat off to reveal a slicked black comb over that matched his oily black goatee. Brown eyes twinkled maliciously he stood up, throwing his glass away as he did so. "My name is Alfredro Dominiek Shark, the leader of this, the Red Shark gang. As for what we want? Why I want your hand in marriage, the world championship title and all the wealth of the Satan estate that will happily come with your exquisite hand."

"Yeah? Well whyd din't you just enter the tournament like every other block head in the world who wants to marry me?" Videl demanded getting angrier by the second.

"Please, I don't need no silly tournament to to show I am the best. Simply to beat your father, the man who defeated Cell. The this will all be forgiven I will be rich and have a beautiful wife. What could be better my pet?" Alfredro asked.

"How about rotting in HFIL?" Videl sneered. "And I am no one's pet!" Videl made a move to start forward but stopped again as the guns which had been slowly relaxing their aim due to the people holding them becoming bored snapped back up.

"Oh so you want to fight me? Well It may be a little to early to start beating my wife but it will prepare you for your new life. Lower your weapons and let her try to beat the great Red Shark!" Alfredro cried as he signalled his henchmen to lower their weapons.

"Yahh!" Videl charged and took a swing at the big man. Videl stumbled as she missed. She had been surprised by the agility Alfredro displayed, despite his bulk.

"Oh dear you missed? Allow me!" Alfredro cried as he slammed his fist into Videl's side. She never hit the ground however.

Videl glanced up into a cold impassionate white armoured face mask. Her saviour held her in mid fall, strong arms curling around her petite form as he glared at the members of the Red Shark gang.

"You should be ashamed of your selves. Attacking an unarmed warrior when they are heavily outnumbered and out gunned. You disgust me." The spectre said with a voice clearly deepened to disguise it.

Videl felt herself begin to blush as she realised just how muscular the arms holding her were. Not puffed up balloons like Sharpner's but perfectly defined and sleek, like a tri-athletes but larger. Videl began to squirm as she realised she was blushing and said "Hey! I can look after myself thank you!"

"Oh sorry Miss Videl." Gohan choked out realising just how closely he was holding Videl. 'I can't like her can I? I mean she's always glaring at me and trying to pry my secrets out of me but her smell it's... Hold up a moment, where does her smell come into it?'

"Get him!" Alfredro roared.

"Oh oh." Gohan realised the danger not to him but to Videl. Phasing in front of her Gohan threw his arms up to shield Videl as best he could.

Videl crouched down behind Gohan and winced at the sound of the bullets impacting on his body. Videl opened her eyes as she heard a metallic ping of metal on on metal and a curse from Saiyaman. Looking up Videl expected to see him collapse dead from all the bullets that had been shot into him. Instead Videl saw Saiyaman still standing and massaging his throat.

'Dam that one got past the armour and bit into my skin. Bulma's not going to be pleased.' Gohan though sadly.

"What, just what are you?" Alfredro gasped.

"I am the hero of justice and defender of the weak. I am the voice of those who cannot speak out against oppression. I am the Great Saiyaman. And I am your worst nightmare. Repent!" With that Gohan placed his hands to his head, fingers slightly splayed and cried "SOLAR FALRE!!"

The gangsters screamed as the blinding flash of light seared their retinas. Moving as fast he could while still being able to stop and maintain his agility Gohan whisked all the guns out of their hands and dealt out blows that not only knocked them out but would leave them sore for weeks of not months. He broke arms and legs. Ribs and noses. Some vomited up blood before slipping into unconsciousness, whilst others eyes simply rolled back and they fell to the ground.

Alfredro leapt forward as he felt the wind whip past his face indicating that Saiyaman had gone on the offensive. He grabbed Videl in choke hold as she rubbed at her eyes trying to see anything other than seared red.

Gohan spun around as he knocked the last thug out with an uppercut to the chin releasing the frightened mayor who promptly fainted, searching for the large guy who ran the outfit.

Gohan halted as he saw the man holding Videl in a choke hold whilst crushing her neck. Videl was reaching up attempting to pry his arm off of her whilst slowly turning blue.

"Let her go!" Gohan growled.

"Jimmy get the rest of the crew out here now and deal with this fucker!" Alfredro yelled into the main hall.

Gohan growled again as another eight thugs ran outside, one carrying an rpg. "I got him boss." The one with the rpg snickered as he raised his anti-armour weapon and fired.

Gohan raised his hand, arm straight. The oncoming rocket stopped centimetres from his hand , fire still being hurled out the back as it tried to force its way onto its target.

"I believe this is yours." Gohan said coolly as he used the ki he was channelling to hurl the grenade back at its sender.

The men tried to scatter as they screamed only to be riddled by shrapnel as the grenade detonated. Their body's ripped and damaged beyond repair as the supersonic metal shards tore through their bodies in a spray of blood, splattering the ground with gore and littering it with corpses.

"Stay back or I'll kill her!" Alfredo yelped in panic.

Gohan didn't pay himany attention, instead he watched Videl mouth the words "I don't need your help." Releasing her grip on the arm throttling her Videl dropped her elbow down into the soft spot at the bottom Alfredro's rib cage. Winded He slackened his grip and Videl neatly twisted out of his grip. Landing on the spot she leapt up instantly and delivered crushing roundhouse kick to the Back of the gasping Alfredro's head, knocking him out cold. Massaging her neck Videl hit the com link on her radio and gasped into the receiver "Chief, we're going to need some med teams over here, the Mayors safe though."

"_Ok Videl we'll send them right over."_ came the reply.

"So just who are you?" Videl questioned as she walked up to the stunned Gohan who was drooling lightly behind his mask.

'Oh man that was amazing! She was so graceful and strong and... Oh crap, what did she just say?' Gohan thought. "Um, I'm sorry could you please repeat that miss Videl?"

"I said Who are you?!" Videl gritted out from clenched teeth.

"I already said. I am the hero of..." Gohan began.

"No not that, I mean who are you rally."

"I, I don't know what you mean Miss Videl." Gohan started to panic behind his mask.

Videl stepped close so that they were almost ouching, forcing Gohan to look down and meet her gaze.

"You know perfectly, well, what, I..." Videl trailed off as she locked eyes with those behind the mask through the twin eye holes. 'It can't be can it? It must be though, who else has eyes that look like they belong to a corpse?'

* * *

&

* * *

All hail Super Saiyan Angel, queen of HFIL! And her void minion Prats 'R' Us.

And go read both of their stories and leave them lots of lovely reviews.

And thank SS Angel as she is the one who got me to update this. It's her Christmas present from me. Merry Christmas Super Saiyan Angel!

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for any typos but it's 4 am now and I'm writing this before I go on a four day road trip on boxing day morning (so thats in around 5 hours, man I need to sleep as I'm the only legal driver.)

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to give me any ideas for improvements you would like to make. And yes Warhailer I will have the Robocop joke, but it will be next chapter sorry, it just din't fit into this one. Sorry.

Anyway sorry this took so long to get out, but what with Christmas and all, plus some personal problems you can find out more about on my profile, I was a bit distracted.

_Anyway I would finally like to thank the following wonderful people:_

**Reo9 **

**Prats 'R' Us** (sorry about the Void thing but SSA told me about it and I kind of owe her a few big ones)

**Warhailer**

**xdevil-childx**

**Shiva the Sarcastic**

**Devil Without a Cause**

**Super Saiyan Angel** (Merry Christmas and enjoy your present along with everyone else who reads it. Though it is written specially for you.)

**Smerc**

**Hydra 5**

_p.s. Did people get The Jak II reference?_


End file.
